Duncan Darkwood
Duncan 'Uncle Crow, The Demon' Darkwood is a human male that lives in the city of Scathaux. He is currently Lord Governor of the nation of Scathaux, grand master of the Valkery order and head of the Darkwood family. He is a proud father of Hunter, Abel, Raya, Ayar and Dawn Darkwood and is happily married to Pearl Darkwood. Duncan's soul is merged with an ancient Demon named Sciatur, granting him certain powers, but also curses. Because of this, Duncan hasn't aged in the time Sciatur was with him, making him appear younger than he is. Basic info & Physical Description * Name: Duncan 'The Demon, Shadow, Uncle Crow' Darkwood * Age: About 50, but looks mid-30s * Nationality: Scathaux, Fireheart * Sexuality: Straight, yet bi-curious sometimes * Marital status: Married * Height: 1.80 meters (5'11" ft.) * Weight: Roughly 80 kg * Race: Human, but also Demon * Build and posture: Duncan is a tall person that always walks straight up. He's strong build due to years of combat training. He normally walks with his right hand behind his back and the other hanging along his side * Skin colour: White * Eye colour: Red * Hair colour: Black * Distinguishing features: Duncan has red eyes, a scar running from just above the left corner of his mouth down over his jawline and he has a large tribal tattoo over his right arm * Clothes: Duncan normally wears rather formal clothing. Black leather boots, white cloth pants, grey clothing over a white shirt and a black cape with red outlines that connects to a hood with similar colours. Duncan wears his hidden blade over his right arm. His hidden blade, together with his right shoulder and his lower legs are the only parts of his body that are armoured by metal plating History Early childhood Duncan Darkwood was born in the city of Abresi, Capital of the Holy Oren Empire on the Isles of Vailor, on December 7th of the year 4720 of the fifth era. He lived there with his father, Marcus Darkwood, who taught him hunting and surviving. They lived a happy life, the two of them and Duncan became a good hunter very quickly. One day, they decided to go to Felsen and visit the place, but their caravan was attacked by High Elf bandits. They slaughtered Marcus before Duncan's eyes, but because of that, Duncan managed to flee into the woods and hide from the bandits. A week later, Duncan returned, having survived in the woods for that long. He found his father, naked and tossed on the side of the road, everything taken from him. His lifeless eyes would look at Duncan as Duncan tried to look away but failed, burning this image into his mind and replacing everything he remembers from his father's face. Once he returned to Abresi two months later, Duncan pledged with the Emperor for his father's belonging, but failed. They called his father a deserter and threw Duncan out of the castle. As Duncan was crying against a wall near the castle, a man would walk up to Duncan. It was an old friend of Marcus and brought Duncan into his family. This was at the age of 10. Teenage years Duncan lived most of his teenage years with the De Angelis family. Here he met his first love, their oldest daughter who is as old as Duncan was, Zatoxia De Angelis. Duncan, broken as he was, went out a lot to hunt, doing this as a thing to morn his father. One day, Zatoxia asked Duncan is she could join. Duncan hesitated, but accepted. Everything went well and many hunting trips followed. Duncan learned Zatoxia how to hunt, trap and how to survive in the wild, and Zatoxia healed Duncan's broken soul again, learning how to love and how to enjoy things again. They grew rather close and within no time, they fell in love with one another. Everything went well for 6 years. Zatoxia's parents got to know about their relationship after two years. Their father was okay with it, but the mother never approved of it. After 6 years, shortly after Duncan turned 16, their mother asked if they could take her youngest son on one of the hunting trips. And that happened. The hunting trip went well, but near the end, the son slipped and fell on his head, breaking his neck. Once they returned home with the body of the son, the mother completely freaked out. She blamed Duncan for everything and kept yelling at him. Duncan simply went upstairs to his room and sat on the bed. Zatoxia joined him shortly, trying to calm him down and comfort him. One thing lead to another and Duncan lost his virginity that night. The next day, Duncan left. He made one of the hardest decisions in his life and left Zatoxia and the De Angelis family, seeing that he was now hated by most of them, he left and tried to find his own path. For two years Duncan traveled. He saw horrible things, making him lose his faith to the Creator, the main religion followed by the citizens of Oren, but he also saw beautiful things, which he tried to cling on to and made him move forwards. Eventually, Duncan reached the Dwarven lands. During one night, Duncan was woken up by bandits. One held a knife against his throat as another went through his stuff. Duncan couldn't do a thing, but at some point, the bandit moved the knife from his throat to his mouth. Duncan took this opportunity to slip out of his grip, but the knife did cut through the left side of his mouth, creating a cut that ran from the left corner of his mouth to his jawline. Duncan after this grabbed his dagger and sliced it at the bandit's throat. The bandit fell to the ground and Duncan turned around, throwing the dagger at the other, hitting him in his neck as he'd collapse over his stuff. A third bandit, who Duncan missed, charged at Duncan with a large sword, but an arrow from the darkness hit him before he could reach Duncan. As Duncan looked around, he saw a dwarf walking out of the darkness, holding a crossbow. He brought Duncan to a nearby Dwarven city, cared for his wounds and offered him a home. Duncan accepted and quickly Duncan and Wolfos (the dwarf) became good friends and business partners. Wolfos became a blacksmith and Duncan became a Hunter. Duncan went out to hunt and make deals with people for Wolfos' weapons, and in return Wolfos created the weapons and gave Duncan a share of the price. Quickly, a dark figure approached Duncan. He knew of Duncan's hunting skills and offered the hunt on a very special prey. At first Duncan refused. He still had trouble with the murders he committed before Wolfos found him, but later accepted, seeing it as an easy job and a quick way for good money. This was Duncan's first assassination contract, which he successfully completed at the age of 18. Duncan continued accepting more assassination contracts, become a well trained and respected assassin. Early adult life At the age of 21, Duncan and Wolfos managed to piss someone off. Duncan decided that it was for the best, for both Wolfos and himself if this someone would die. Duncan and Wolfos both went out into the woods after Duncan managed to track him down, but there he was waiting for them, setting a trap for them and they walked right into it. Once Duncan and Wolfos got close, he managed to open a rift to Hell right in front of Duncan. Out of that rift, a dark figure came and hit Duncan right in his chest. Duncan passed out because of this. A long time later, Duncan woke up in the Temple of Light. It appeared that Zatoxia found Duncan shortly after the incident and dragged him there. The monks took care of him and healed him as much as he could. At this moment, Duncan learned that his eyes changed, they went from deep blue to blood red. He also learned, that because of something else that happened, he was unable to directly touch Zatoxia anymore. It simply burned both their skins. After getting out of bed, Duncan noticed a wolf sitting in the corner of the room, looking at Duncan. Duncan learned that during the incident, there was a black stain on his chest, that by now has vanished, but both Zatoxia and the wolf touched it. Zatoxia would be able to see things that others cannot, and the wolf was soul-bound to Duncan. Duncan gladly took the wolf as hit pet and named him Demon. Shortly after having regained his energy, Duncan would thank the monks and leave, leaving Zatoxia behind once again, but he knew that she would follow him around. Duncan traveled to Felsen, hoping to find some of his old contacts there, but instead very quickly got pushed against a wall because of Duncan's new eye colour. If it wasn't for a stranger known as Daekra 'Frost' Solli'gra, Duncan would have been killed. Daekra managed to get the guards away from Duncan and brought Duncan to a nothern city known as Salvus. It appeared that he owned a small island there and was planning on creating a small town there. Daekra introduced Duncan to his Lady, Aria Solli'gra, back then known as Aria L'amor. Duncan immidiatly completely fell in love with her, but because of her already being taken by Frost, who just saved his life, Duncan always kept it a secret. Daekra told Duncan about The Lunettae and how he wanted to build it up once again. Duncan offered his help and quickly they noticed that Duncan was a natural born leader. Daekra introduced Duncan to a man named Percival Staunton and told Duncan to create a division of Lunettae in his city as military support. Duncan did so and managed to create quite a big division there. Duncan also became a closer friend to Percival who quickly learned of Duncan's past as an assassin. He offered Duncan certain work involving assassination, and later also tortured. This work became very regular for Duncan in the long run. Duncan also created a small division of extremely loyal Lunettae. They were highly trained assassins and spies, loyal to Duncan only. These Lunettae, known as 'The Brotherhood' was a secret group of people and were used for the most dangerous mission, or mission that were deniable. After Richard Staunton took over from Percival, war between the Dwarves and Oren broke out. Because of Duncan's loyalty to Percival, he had to give military support for this war, but this over time thinned out his forces drastically. Richard kept demanding more and more troops, but Duncan simply could not deliver. At some point, Duncan went in a secret meeting with what was left of his division. They decided it was best to leave and to go underground until the war was over. Duncan took half of The lunettae, his own division of 20 people and 30 others and took a vessel away from Vailor, traveling west. He left one assassin, a master spy known as Ennio De La Reue. He brought the Lunettae there underground and stayed hidden till the war was over. Then, after Aleksander Staunton, Richard Staunton's son, took over, they returned and once again served the Stauntons. Duncan would have sailed west for nearly a year until he reached the lands of Kierra. Here he claimed an empty island and together with his forces created the city of Scathaux. For many years this went well. Duncan managed to build a large city with nearly a million citizens and even managed to own more cities outside Scathaux, creating the nation of Scathaux. Shortly after this, Duncan's Demon, Sciatur, revealed himself to Duncan. Duncan at first was scared and confused, but quickly accepted it. From this point on, Duncan and Sciatur trained every day on their new Demonic powers, becomming very powerful rather quickly. Next to this, Sciatur had knowledge of Fire magic and showed this to Duncan. Duncan on his turn used this knowledge and learned Fire magic. Duncan, due to his nationalistic ways of ruling and his friendliness and will to help people, managed to get a good reputation with a lot of leaders in Kierra, quickly letting his Nation grow which, by the time Duncan turned 35, became one of the biggest nations there. Late adult life When Duncan was 36, he lived in his palace in Scathaux. Here, his long lost brother Daekra returned. Duncan already took care of his sons, Ludovic and Kinre, which he took with him when he left Vailor as babies. Duncan by this time has learned about the history of the Lunettae and has learned he was actually one of the descendants of the Fireheart side. Daekra, Duncan's brother, was also a descendant, but then of the Iceborn side. Duncan and Daekra both knew of the hostile relationship between the two sides, and Daekra remained with this hostility. This... reunion didn't go that well, ending in a slaughter in the streets of Scathaux, where Duncan's forces killed off all the Iceborn Daekra took with him. Right before this fight, two woman also entered Duncan's life. One new, and one old. Aria Solli'gra showed up and a Keidran known as Pearl did. Even though Duncan already was in love with Aria, he saw how she quickly turned to Daekra again. But, the Keidran, Pearl fell in love with Duncan, and Duncan, quickly fell in love with her aswell. Duncan quickly married to Pearl and impregnated her. 9 months later, their son Hunter was born. After two more years, Duncan and Pearl adopted another baby, an elf they named Abel and a few months after that they adopted a 10 year old girl named Raya. By the age of 38, Duncan impregnated Pearl again who gave birth to their daughter, Dawn. Duncan and Sciatur, due to certain events where the Queen of Hell, Lillith tried to take away Aria from Duncan and was preparing a demon army to take over Kierra, became the Arch-Demon, rulers of Hell. Duncan took the amulet that Lillith used to remain queen and destroyed it. He created a new object a soul shard of Aria and used this to bound himself to Hell, making him the Arch-Demon. Several years later, Duncan found an object in an old ruin of a Valkery castle, fallen ages ago, but holding a treasure greater than any other. When he grabbed it, his soul partly split with that of Sciatur, granting Sciatur a new husk, a new way of living, separated from each other, yet still connected. A connection that is visible when they are near each other, a dark mist would flow between them. Several years later, whilst Duncan and his family are breaking down under the stress of the Locust war, Duncan began developing his own demonic side. Due to him not being born a half-demon, but becoming one later in life, his mind and body isn't used to this body and developed something similar to when Sciatur was inside him. A seperate personality was created, one that is a Demon and actually alters his body slightly, growing horns and making his skin go paler with traces of Darkness corrupting it. This personality takes over when Duncan himself collapses under the stress. Personality Duncan is known to be a calm and kind person, always willing to help someone in need. He is a loving husband and father. Duncan also tends to be mysterious from time to time, having secrets about his past or things he has to do, only his wife knowing about it at the most. But Duncan also has certain anger issues. Duncan is not easily angered, except from certain things, and when Duncan can become extremely violent and aggressive Family Duncan was the only son of Marcus Darkwood, who died when Duncan was 10 years old, killed by High Elf bandits. After that, Duncan has lived on his own for a long time before meeting his wife, Pearl. Together they have 5 children. Family: * Duncan Darkwood * Pearl Darkwood * Hunter Darkwood * Abel Darkwood * Raya Darkwood * Ayar Darkwood * Dawn Darkwood Category:Character Category:Characters